Te prometo volverme fuerte
by Beln Heartphilia
Summary: el equipo Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charlie Juvia, Gajeel ,Lily y Luxus mas los gremios Blue Pegasus y Lamia Scale van a ser una misión de alto riesgo de derrotar a cierto gremio pero lo que no saben es lo que les va a esperar mas adelante a Natsu y Lucy despues de la misión una partida, lagrimas, reencuentros, nuevos miembros y celos Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza y Gale LEMON
1. Capitulo 1: El comienzo P1

**Te prometo volverme fuerte**

Capitulo 1: El comienzo P1

Era uno de esos días comunes y corriente en el gremio de Fairy Tail "las aves cantando las maripocitas vuelan". A quien engaño, peleas por dondequiera que uno pasara por el gremio, sillas y mesas voladoras, competencias de "Quien aguanta más bebiendo" por Canna alberona, Elfman presumiendo su hombría, Happy tratando de que Charlie le aceptara el pescado (lo cual no hacia aunque se llevaran bien después da lo que paso en Edoras) y Erza parando las peleas que siempre empiezan siendo provocadas por Natsu y Gray (recibiendo una gran paliza marca Erza yeaaaa); si todo era lo mismo de siempre.

Hasta que cierto dia el máster Makarov le llego una misión calificada para los que el máster del gremio elija puedan hacerla así que llamo al equipo más poderoso de Fairy Tail mas unas cuantas personas de más:

-Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, levy, Laxus y Juvia repórtense a la oficina del Master Makarov –Dijo Mira por el altavoz algo ¿preocupada?

-Mocosos los he reunido aquí porque eh recibido un pedido de una misión muy peligrosa y solo dejare que a los que nombre la puedan hacer ¿aceptáis la misión? –pregunto con miedo el Master Makarov.

-aye –dijeron casi todos al unision excepto por cierta maga rubia

-ehhh –dijo la rubia- ¿Porque yo también? no soy lo suficientemente fuerte ni buena para esta misión de hecho soy una…

-Lucy! Ni te atrevas a decirte inservible porque tu no lo eres ¿cierto Erza? –dijo/pregunto Natsu

-aye, yo estoy de acuerdo con Natsu, Lucy tú no eres un estorbo para nosotros de hecho eres la mejor maga de espíritus celestiales que existe y nuestra mejor amiga ¿o no chicos? –dijo la Scarlet

-aye sir –dijeron todos al unision

-y aunque me cueste admitirlo coneja Erza y Natsu tienen razón tú no eres débil –murmuro Gajeel por lo más bajo que solo lo oyeron los Dragón Slayer que sonrieron felices.

-Si ustedes lo dicen –murmuro la heartphilia por lo bajo que solo Natsu escucho y eso lo puso de malas, mas, sin comentario no dijo nada.

-entoces está decidido mocosos todos ustedes irán pero también irán algunos de Lamia Scale y Blue Pagasus a los que ustedes ya conocen –dijo Makarov- ah por cierto la misión de tiempo máximo es de 5 años –y con eso los dejo todavía más estupefactos.

-no me digan que vendrá Ichiya y su equipo de… –le dio un escalofrío a Lucy al recordarlos junto con Erza- ….espera un poco ¡5 años! –se exalto solo la heartophilia junto con Wendy ya que la otra (osea Erza Escarlet) seguía con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-que tan difícil es la misión abuelo –pregunto el Salamnder calmado y a la vez con un tic en el ojo izquierdo al recordar lo que le hicieron a lucy ese trio.

-Mucho, Natsu, la misión se trata de derrotar a los que quedan del gremio oscuro llamado shadow demon, que ese grupo es lo ultimo que queda del rastro de ese gremio asi que tengan cuidado se los advierto no se confien demasiado….la misión consiste en intervenir en su ritual que sirve para invocar la pesadilla eterna unos de los hechisos del mago Zeref asi que tengan mucho cuidado nunca sabran lo que están buscando –les dijo Makarov muy serio

-Es un gremio antiguo que con en el tiempo fueron siendo capturados poco a poco o simplemente se volvieron locos y murieron, los que quedaron vivos son los que vais a capturar, esto fue reportado hace un mes que los magos, especialmente mujeres, pero también algunos hombres han cido araptados pero desoues se encuentran dos días después muerto (la mayoría) o con un trauma mental que se terminan volviéndose locos hasta como para matarse y todos cuando los dejan a la entrada de su gremio correspondiente están con heridas muy graves, algunos sin algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero siempre con una marca con sangre y acido en una parte intacta de su cuerpo y con un mensaje, las marcas son asi -y les mostro una imagen de un cuerpo de un hombre que le sacaron el pelo y la piel exepto la de la cara dejando ver una marca hecha con un acido y sangre que derrite la piel la marca de aparencia tenia un circulo con 3 triangulo adentro y en el centro del circulo, arriba del circulo había una sombra de garras y con un palo pegado abajo del circulo por afuera y en plataforma otra línea pero de forma horizontal el dibujo seria asi:

-aye –dijieron todos a la vez

-cuando partimos –pregunto la scarlet

-mañana en la mañana a las 8:45 A.M. -dijo el master

Y asi sin más ellos se fueron a sus respectivas casas ya que ya era de noche; y como siempre Natsu acompaño a lucy a su casa

-¡Natsu entra por la puerta! Y ¡tu también Happy! –dijo Lucy al verlos entrar por la ventana como les era de costumbre.

-pero asi es muy aburrido –se quejo Natsu ya en la abitacion de Lucy.

-aye –dijo Happy mientras comia un pescado.

-no tienen remedio –suspiro Lucy con resignación.

-aye –dijo Happy.

Natsu pov

-no tienen remedio –dilo Lucy

-aye –dijo Happy.

-Bueno voy a tomarme un baño asi que no toquen nada mientra me baño –dijo Lucy tomando su toalla y dirijiendose al baño.

-oye Natsu ¿Qué te pasa y porque estas sangrando por la nariz? Me pregunto Happy al notar mi cara de embobado al pensar en cosas pervertida cuándo Lucy dijo "me voy a bañar"

-nada Happy –dije yo con un sonrojó en las mejillas -""ya tranquilízate Natsu y ¿¡porque rayos te imaginas a tu mejor nakama desnuda!? Aaaa que rayos me pasa de seguro ya se me contagio lo pervertido de Gray""- pensé con una mano en la nariz ya que me empezó a salir sangre en la nariz y quería contener la hemorragia.

-o bueno –dijo con cara de curiosidad hasta que la cambio por una de malicia- oye Natsu ¿y si la espiamos? Jijijijijiji.

-q-q-que rayos p-p-piensas Happy –pregunte muy rojo como el fuego.

-Te ggggussssta –dijo

-que noooo!

Fin Natsu pov

_Media hora mas tarde_

Happy ya se había quedado dormido en la cama de Lucy.

Lucy al salir del baño solo con la toalla a buscar su ropa, y como ya saben que su toalla es corta y se pega a su figura al salir del baño se be un Natsu enbovado por la figura de Lucy

-…L-Lucy…

-que pasa Natsu? –pregunto Lucy al ver al Dragneel babeando por ella.

-Natsu estas rojo y caliente ¿acaso tienes fiebre? –pregunto la Heartophilia agachándose y a la vez dejando de afirmarse la toalla para tomar la temperatura al Dragneel

-L-Lu-cy –murmuro demasiado rojo mas rojo que ni se compara del color escarlata del pelo de Erza- …s-se te ve t-to-do –dijo Natsu al ver que la toalla de la rubia se callo al piso sin darse cuenta cuando se agacho para tomarle la temperatura a Natsu y mas cuando se la abia dejado de afirmar al poner una mano en la frente del Dragneel y su otra mano en su frente.

-eh….EH! KIA! –grita lucy agarrando la toalla y pegándole al Dragneel la cachetada de su vida mintras todo esto pasaba con un monumental sunrrojo por parte de la rubia.

(mientras que Happy sigue durmiendo XD que ironia)

_A la mañana siguiente_

Ya todos estaban reunidos en el gremio y partiendo su viaje a hacer la búsqueda y llevar a lo que queda del gremio oscuro shadow demon al consejo de magia en eso consistía la misión.

Al llegar a la estación de trenes (muy callados por parte de Natsu y Lucy en un silencio incomodo), que al subirse al tren Natsu se maldijo a sí mismo y s los transportes por hacerle este sufrimiento.

-herda (mierda) o olbere a urme a u rapote e ia… (no volveré a subirme a un transporte en mi vida) –dijo todo esto Natsu mientras estaba mas que mareado.

-e oy igo lamander (estoy contigo salamander) –dijo gajeel mientras estaba en las mismas condiciones que el salamander pero para el peor (ya que todavía no se acostumbra a esta debilidad resiente que antes no tenia hasta participar en los juegos magicos).

-Natsu siempre dices lo mismo aaaah –suspiraron todos los presentes al ver la esena ya vivida varias veces anteriores.

-aye –suspiro Happy.

-""sin duda nunca cambias"" –penso la Heartophilia con una gota al estilo anime en la nuca.

Erza al ver a Natsu le dio pena también al ver que ni con el golpe que le mando no quedaba K.O.

-Lucy ¿Por qué no le dejamos a Natsu a que se recueste en tus piernas? –pregunto la Escarlet, sin esperar respuesta se paro y lo puso al lado de Lucy.

-eh…pero yo –mas no completo la frase al se interrumpida por la Escarlet.

-es que ire a tomar aire fresco –y sin mas se fue al balcón del tren saliendo del bagon.

Mas si no es para tanto Natsu se calmo al apoyarse en el cuello de la Heartophilia dejándola con un sonrrojo monumental.

-aaaaa Juvia quiere acostarse en el hombro de Gray-Sama –suspiro la peli azul dejándose correr su imaginación.

-pues yo puedo aserlo por ti Juvia-chan –dijo Lyon con corazones en los ojos.

-ha –bufo Gray molesto ante el comentario de Lyon.

-aaaa –suspiro- Gray-Sama siente celos Juvia a llevado soñando con esto durante mucho tiempo –dijo Juvia por el bufido de Gray.

- si como no –dijo Gray.

Juvia al oir eso termino siendo victima de un aura depresiva.

-Lyon-Sama! Porfavor contésteme! –grito Cherria con un aura depresiva alrededor de ella ya que Lyon no le hiso ni una pisca de caso- ¡eso no es amor! Lyon-sama me tiene que prestar atención y no ser ignorada.

-mmm rival del amor –dijo Cherria mirando a Juvia.

-Jura –dijo Laxus

-que ocurre Laxus-dono –dijo jura

-Cuando salgamos de esta misión pelea conmigo otra vez –dijo Laxus

-claro Laxus-dono.

-mmmm donde esta ese exquisito perfum –dijo ichiya olorosando el perfum de los asientos.

-Hey Wendy acaso no hay comparación con tu belleza lo tengo decidido sere tu hermano menor –dijo eve acosando a la pobre Wendy.

-Lucy no hay comparación para tu belleza… -djo hibiki antes de ser golpeado por un Natsu cabreado recuperándose de su mareo por los celos que ni él sabe que eso es lo que lo está cabreando.

-Toma lucy son para ti pero no piense mal aunque con tu belleza no hay comparación pero no es que yo me aya intere… -mas ren le estaba entregando un ramo de flores a Lucy hasta que otra vez Natsu se le curo el mareo repentino y saco volando a Ren fuera del vagón a una patada siendo otra vez victima de los celos.

-y una mierda! –dijo natsu encolerizado de furia.

-Ren reacciona despierta no me dejes –gritaba fuerte la prima de cherry.

-¡Natsu! Esta vez si te pasaste que tiene de malo….. –decia la rubia regañándole a Natsu por su conportamiento aunque le agradaba un poco pero na sabia el por que.

-Mmmf –refunfuño Natsu mas eso se fue al olvido cuando la Hertophilia se sento y Natsu se volvia a marear sentándose al lado de SU Lucy.

Y asi siguió el Viaje sin que nadie se quedara tranquilo excepto gajeel ya que Levy que hablaba con Lucy mientras que gajeel seguía mareado, hasta llegar la noche donde el tren se detuvo.


	2. Capitulo 2: El comienzo P2

Capitulo 2: El comienzo P2

Había llegado la noche pero no eran mas que las 19:13 P.M., se había detenido para que descansaran todos en la posada de la estación; mientras que en una abitación….

-mmmm –mandaba Lucy una mirada intimidadora.

-no dejare que ganen –dijo Levy.

-Pues Juvia no perderá.

-asi es como me gusta pero no me vencerán –dijo Erza.

-Pues yo soy la mejor por lo que ganare ya que esto es amor –dijieron Cherria y su prima Cherry.

Y asi se formo un ambiente muy tenso hasta que se decidieron y se moviero para hacer la accion.

-piedra, papel, o tijera –dijieron todas las mujeres reunidas.

-yuju, aye quede libre me quedare en esta abitacion –dijo Juvia olvidándose en hablar en 3era persona.

-mmmf, ¡otra vez; piedra ,papel o tijera! –dijieron las que faltaban

-ayeee me quedare con juvia-chan –dijo Levy

-y joder –dijieron las que quedaban.

-¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! –Gritaron las que quedaban.

-jajajaja me quedare en la habitación al parecer –se burlo la scatlet- alparecer una de ustedes 4 se ira a dormi a otra parte.

-piedra, pape o tijera –dijieron la que faltan.

-eee? No perdi? Digo aye y Gomene Lucy-san, Cherria-san y Cherry-san pero no quería perder – se disculpo Wendy

Mmmmmf, si no fuera por regla del lugar ya estariamo en una pelea hace rato –se quejo la Heartophilia –pero no importa Wendy después de todo a si son las reglas.

-cierto.

-Bueno otra vez; piedra, papel o tijeras –dijieron las 3 que faltaban.

-bamos! También me quedo espero que ganes Cherria o Lucy –dijo Cherry al momento que se iba con las otras a preparar sus cosas en la habitación y en cual cama dormir.

-uf, esto estará difícil –dijo la rubia.

-y que lo digas –dijo Cherria.

-suerte –dijo Lucy

-Tu también –dijo la peli rosada.

-¡1, 2, 3 yaaaa! ¡PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS! –Dijieron Lucy y Cherria.

Lucy saco papel y cherria….saco….¡TIJERAS!

-""O no perdi voy a tener que dormir con el que salga perdiendo en el de los Hombre por esta noche"" –penso Lucy lamentándose –Maldicion, Joder esto si que es mala suerte –mascullo entre dientes la rubia.

-gomene Lucy-sama –dijo Cherria

-Solo Lucy, Cherria pero no importa cualquiera pudo haber perdido –dijo sonriendo Lucy a Cherria mientras que a las otras le salian una gota en la nuca a estilo anime.

-Esta bien Lucy-sa…Lucy –se corrigio al ver la expresión de reprovacion de Lucy.

-Bueno esto no puede ser peor –dijo la rubia suspirando.

-cierto –coincidieron todas.

Mientras en otra parte

Natsu pov:

-""Genial simplemente genial e perdido el juego y ahora tengo que dormir en otra abitacion""-mmmm….

-¿Qué pasa cerebro de lava? –pregunto el fulbaster

-que ahora que lo píenso solo quedaban 3 abitacione y en 2 de las habitaciones se tendrán que quedar 5 chicas y en esta 9 chicos mientras que las chicas vinieron….6 y…..nosotros…vinimos 10 entonces una de las chicas….. –""oh por Dios tendre que dormir en una habitación con la que pierda solo espero que sea Lucy ya que…. Aaaa en que rayos estoy pensando ella es solo mi nakama y eh dormido con ella muchas veces"".

-¡se quedara a dormir en la misma abitacion contigo! Vaya quien tendrá esa horrible mala suerte –dijo Gray con cara de horror fingido.

-que dijiste striper –dije yo

-lo que oiste cerebro de lava –dijo gray

-acaso quieres pelea playboy

-no porque se que yo ganare ojos caidos

(Y ai se comenzó la misma pelea de siempre)

Final Natsu pov

(Mientra que sierta rubia estornudaba mientras recojia sus cosas para llevarlas a la otra habitación para dormir y sin ser consiente de que los hombre también habían elegido a alguien que se quedara a dormir con ella)

-ah…bueno no me puedo retactar….oye Gray que te parece…. –dijo Natsu que ya había terminado de pelear con el exibicionista de Gray

-no –dijo le fulbaster al Dragneel

-pero si aun no termino de decir nada –se quejo Natsu.

-pero se que me vas a preguntar si te doy mi lugar y la respuesta es no

-ag –se quejo Natsu mientras recojia sus cosas

(mientras que cierta habitación con ciertas chicas hablaban para seguir con su plan)

-y le dijiste a Gray lo del plan –dijo Erza a Juvia

-Juvia ya le dijo a Gray-Sama lo del plan donde después de que Juvia le dijiera Gray-Sama les dijo al resto de los hombres el plan para que Natsu-san perdiera –dijo la maga de agua

-bien, ya era hora después de todo ellos aun no se dan cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro –dijo Cherria- eso es amor –dijieron las primas peli rosadas

-aye aunque me da mucha pena el hacerle eso a Lucy-san –dijo la Marvel

-cierto…..solo espero que no se de cuenta de que hicimos trampa…a si gracias Charlie –dijo la Escarlet al exeed

-pues no fue nada si es por una buena causa y si hace feliz a Wendy no hay problema jijijiji –rio Charlie de forma escalofriante

-ayee jajajaja –rieron/contestaron todas de forma similar a la de Charlie

(mientras decían eso cierta rubia ya se encontraba en el pasillo buscando la abitacion 211 que le dijo la recepcionista hasta que….)

-ayyy –se quejo Lucy al chocar con alguien.

-auch –se quejo la persona -pero que…. ¡Lucy!

-Natsu –dijo al darse cuenta de quien chocó

Flash back

Natsu pov

-""mmmm la recepcionista me dijo que era en el 3er piso a mano derecha y habitación 211 mmmm veamos por aquí y…""

-ayyy –se quejo alguien con una voz y olor que conocía a la perfeccion y que ultimamente lo enloquecia

-auch! -se quejo el peli rosa para después darse cuenta de que si era ella –""Lucy valla devi haberme dado cuenta de ella por su hermosa voz y su magnifico olor a vainilla que me hace desear estar con ella cada vez…..aaa en que rayos estoy pensando"" –pero que…. ¡Lucy! –fingi sorpresa

-Natsu –dijo mi nombre con sorpresa y desconcierto

Fin del flash back

-""Pero que hace ella aquí"" –penso el peli rosa repitiendo lo que pensó -¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con las chicas

-aaa….bueno….etto….es que perdi el juego que en el que el perdedor se iba a la otra habitación que rentaron a dormir esta única noche –dijo lucy –aunque también deveria preguntarte ¿Qué haces tu también aquí?

-""pero que rayos…porque estoy tan nervioso bueno por lo menos debo contestarle"" –penso Natsu muy confundido/nervioso –a pues….yo…

Fin Natsu pov

Lucy pov

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con las chicas –me pregunto Natsu

-""aaa por que rayos estoy tan nerviosa con el y porque tuve que encontrarme con el"" -aaa….bueno….etto….es que perdi un juego que en el que el perdedor se iba a la otra habitación que rentaron a dormir esta única noche –""porque tiene esa cara de confundido y de sorpresa y de ¿nervios? ¿Acaso no sabia que una de las chicas se quedaría con uno de los chicos a irse a dormir en una habitación? - aunque también deveria preguntarte ¿Qué haces tu también aquí? –le pregunte nerviosa/confundida

- a pues….yo…

-¿ayee? -Le pregunte

-etto….como decirlo…..pues los chicos y yo hicimos un concuro de preguntas que yo no tenia idea de las respuestas y perdi y como el perdedor tenia que ir a dormir en la única noche en otra habitación ya que heramos muchos termine yo…..aunque no sabia que a ti te paso lo mismo –me dijo Natsu

–"cresta ahora que caigo en cuenta de que muchas personas creeran otras cosas si nosotros entramos en la misma habitación juntos"" –pense mientras me ponía mut roja.

-¿Lucy? ¿estas bien? estas roja como si tuvieras fiebre –dijo esto mientras juntaba nuestras frente tomando mi temperatura

-aye e-estoy b-b-bien –mientras me apartaba de el –""que rayos me pasa estoy muy nerviosa y siento como mi corazón late a mil por hora"" –pense

-¿segura? –dijo Natsu

–a-aye -dije yo

-bueno, entonces entremos! –dijo el dejando aun lado su lado preocupado para volver con su tono infantil

-aye –""que rápido cambio su coz y actitud"" –pense mientras me caia una gota al estilo anime.

Fin Lucy pov

Normal pov

-aye –dijo la rubia

(Pero lo que no se esperaban era encontrar una cama matrimonial al medio de la habitación, mientras Natsu seguía shockeado y con una hemorajia nasal, Lucy, saliendo del shock, se fue a la otra puerta que había en la habitación era un baño con un yackusi grande como para 2 personas un espejo grande el lavatorio, sales para el baño y el w.c.; ella sorprendida fue a la puerta para ver si el numero de la habitación era el 211 y si lo era)

-Natsu limpiate la nariz que estas sangrando –le dijo la Heartophilia

-a…que…oh…ya listo –dijo medio ido mientras salía de su shock y se limpiaba la nariz

-boy a bañarme asi que no hagas leseras mientras no estoy en la habitación

-aye

(Mientras tanto)

-crees que se den cuenta erza-san –dijo Wendy

-no lo se

-pues yo se que si…aunque quisas Natsu sea un tonto pero Lucy no lo es y aparte de eso Natsu no es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que siente por ella –dijo Gray

-mmmm….Gray nos acabas de quitar la fe en Natsu –dice Gajeel mientras todos incluido Gray les caia una gota al estilo anime en la nuca

-ah espero que por lo menos Lucy si se de cuenta –dijo Cherry –eso seria amor

-Juvia dice que Lucy-san si se dara cuenta ya que no es tan despistada y no es torpe como Natsu-san

-aye –dijieron todos con desanimos

-bueno volvamos a nuestros dormitorios tengo mucho sueño y eso no es amor –dijo Cherria mientras bostezaba

-aye -dijieron todos al unisión

-ya que mañana sabremos la verdad –dijo Laxus mientras entraba a la habitación con los otros hombres

(voviendo con Natsu y Lucy)

Natsu pov

-creo que mejor me hecho en la cama a descansar –dijo mientras olia el aroma de Lucy dejándose asi relajarse por el sueño pero –aaaa! –se despertó con un hilito de sangre en la nariz –""por que rayos tuve ese sueño/recuerdo de cuando la vi desnuda"" –mmmf tengo que limpiarme la nariz y salir a tomar algo de aire libre para que se me vaje esta excitación….porque rayos dije eso? Ahora que recuerdo Lucy tiene una botella de agua –dije mientras iba por la botella de agua pero justo en ese momento me tropezé y caí de cabeza logrando hacer mucho ruido -¡ayy! Estúpida alfombra –me queje mientras me le levantaba sobándome la cabeza y agarraba la botella mientras la destapaba y me la vertía en todo mi cuerpo saliendo vapor de mi cuerpo, después de esto me fui a la cama a dormir de nuevo pero esta vez sin sueños

Fin Natsu pov

Lucy pov

-""mmm oi ruidos extraños en la habitación mejor ire a ver que es lo que pasa"" –penso esto y se seco y vistió rápidamente hasta salir fuera del baño -¿Por qué rayos hay tanto vapor? mejor abro el ventanal –lo abrió y espero a que se despejara y vio a un Natsu dormido –""vaya se quedo dormido aaa que tierno se ve dormido y tan lindo tan hermoso que ahora que lo pienso bien es tan lindo que….aaa pero que estoy pensando aunque… "" –Lucy después de esto se acosto a su lado y se puso a dormir mientras analizaba todos sus pensamientos y emociones hasta el paso de unas cuantas horas.


	3. Capitulo 3: sueño y sentimientos ocultos

Capitulo 3: un sueño y sentimientos ocultos

Todavía era de noche y en la habitación donde estaban Natsu y Lucy con acertijos en la cabeza del otro

Lucy pov

-""Mmm no entendí muy bien lo que me paso ayer pero últimamente cada vez que estoy con Natsu me pongo nerviosa y me empiezo a ruborizar quizás"" –no, no creo que sea eso –dije yo en voz alta

-Lucy que pasa? –me pregunto Natsu

-""diablos lo dije en voz alta y para peor lo desperté"" –no nada importante -dije yo con cierto rubor en las mejillas –por que preguntas?

-no por nada, es que te vi….no importa -me dijo Natsu

Algo en mi se rompió al oír sus palabras de que no importaba

- ""¿osea yo no le importo, nunca le e importado?"" –O bueno….no importo –dije esto con un deje de tristeza y murmurando lo ultimo lo cual el apenas lo oyó.

-que fue lo que dijiste, que no te alcancé a oír

-nada, no fue nada –dije rápidamente esbozando una sonrisa tan falsa que ni yo misma me la creía –"" ¿por qué rayos me siento así? Aaa no lo entiendo""

-mmm….bueno ¡vamos a tomar el desayuno!

-Aye –""vaya que rápido cambio su actitud"" –dije yo

Pero lo que no contaba era que esto sucediera:

*Yo, al levantarse me tropecé con el cubre cama haciendo que me cayera de cara contra el piso, pero antes de que pasara, Natsu me tomo de la cintura parándose también para evitar mi caída pero al pararse Natsu se tropezó con mis pies haciendo que este mismo se cayera y para que yo no me impactara de cara al piso me rodeo la cintura y me dio vuelta mientras caíamos terminando así: yo encima de Natsu pero de una posición muy comprometedora*

-yo empecé abrí los ojos y vi que Natsu ya los tenia abiertos –""pero que rayos, que situación tan vergonsosa pero no me quiero mover de a…deja de pensar eso"" –pense en mi interior mientras me ruborizaba –Na-Natsu! Go-Gome no…. –""PORQUE CARAJO ESTOY TAN NERVIOSA"" –Pensé en mi interior

Fin Lucy pov

Flash Back

Natsu pov

-Lucy se había tropezado con la colcha –""Lucy, cuidado"" –pensé en mi interior, y sin más pensarlo la agarre de su cintura evitando que se callera de cara; ya que algo en mi interior me grito "vamos, reacciona Natsu y sálvala de esa caída"; pero no pensé que esto pasaría -""pero que rayos, aa se va a caer de cara mejor la doy vuelta haciendo que yo caiga de espalda para protegerla"" –eso iso el Dragneel se dio vuelta evitando la caída de la rubia –""uf, menos mal mejor abro los ojos"" –pero al abrirlos se encontró a Lucy encima de él en una posición un tanto comprometedora –""oh no, genial, justo lo que necesitaba ahora otra situación vergonsosa mf ojala hubieran mas a menudo estas situaciones…pero que rayos estoy pensando debo de estar volviéndome un pervertido de seguro de tanto pelear con Gray se me está pegando lo pervertido y más adelante iré desvistiéndome en un 2x3 aunque…..aaah que rayos la vista se me está nublando y me estoy excitando necesito una ducha fría ahora mismo"" –pensé yo

-""que bien, ya esta abriendo los ojos""

- Na-Natsu! Go-Gome no…. –me dijo ella muy ruborizada

-""que hermosa se ve ruborizada…pero que rayos estoy pensando"" –tranquila…ya me salgo yo –dije yo también muy ruborizado seguramente ya que sentí mis mejillas arder

Y sin más Lucy se levanto rozando ciertas parte nuestras haciendo que descargas recorrieran mi cuerpo, para después excitarme mas de lo que ya estaba después de esto Lucy me ayudo a levantarme del suelo mientras sudaba por la excitación

Fin Flash Back

–gome por ponerte en esta situación muy incomoda Luce no era mi intención solo quería evitar tu caída pero al parecer solo lo empeore –dije yo muy rojo al recordar la situación vivida hace unos pocos segundos- bu-bueno es hora de levantarnos

Y sin mas me fui corriendo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha fría y con la vista bastante nublada y media roja

Cuando Sali de la ducha me encontré con Lucy en el ventanal y le pregunte

–oe, Lucee ¿a que te referías cuando te disculpabas? me dejaste con la duda de lo que ibas a decir

-Etto….y-yo…..e-es que…..gomene…no quería ponerte en esta situación un tanto comprometedora… -dijo la rubia

-""Un tanto comprometedora si como no, ¡aun tengo esa imagen de ella sobre mi y para peor me estoy excitando mejor ahora o nunca, tengo que tomarme otra ducha fria ahora ya! O de lo contrario mis instintos me controlaran y para peor estoy mas que nervioso"" –uf se me esta empezando a nublar mi vista –murmure yo que apenas me escucho

-…..y por mi culpa te azotaste la cabeza contra el piso gomenasay Natsu –dijo Lucy

-naa no es nada….me permites me ire a duchar ya vuelvo –""aaa que me pasa me excito a cada rato con mi Lucy…mf de verdad necesito la ducha ya estoy pensando tonteras"" –y con esto sin mas me fui a la ducha otra vez

Fin Natsu pov

Lucy estaba muy confundida de porque Natsu estaba sudando y muy nervioso y porque se tomara otra ducha

-Que le pasara a mi Natsu…..¿eh? ¡pero que digo! Si de verdad esta situación me afecto demasiado mejor me voy a dormir

Lucy pov

_En el sueño de Lucy_

-_Mama, mama, mama…..espera no me dejes –y derrepente me caigo al estar persiguiendo mi mama que se iba alejando poco a poco y aparezco en la mansión Heartphilia en mi habitación con mi mama presente ahí sonriéndome _

_-Mama, ¿que haces aquí sola?¿porque no estas con mi otosa? –le pregunte yo_

_-Lucy, mira cuanto as crecido estas muy hermosa, perdón por marcharme y dejarte muy sola todo este tiempo desde mi muerte –dijo mi madre_

_-ne ne no tienes que disculparte mama después de todo estas con mi otosa en el cielo y ¿como están ahí? los eh extrañado mucho_

_-Lo se cielo pero aun me da mucha alegría de que estes muy bien después lo de tenrouyima, me alegro mucho que estes muy bien con tus amigos pasándolo bien –dijo mi otosa cuando apareció de la nada_

_-otosa….y-yo…. –dije yo_

_-Lo se Lucy tanto tiempo que a pasado yo te e extrañado mucho en tu ausencia me alegro mucho de que Michelle te encontrara después de tanto tiempo_

_-Otosa ¿tu ya lo sabias lo de Michelle? –pregunte yo_

_-Siempre lo sospeche –dijo mi otosa_

_-Lucy vallamos a caminar para hablar a solas –dijo mi madre_

_-Pero…mama y ¿mi otosa? _

_-Tranquila estará bien_

_Y con eso fuimos a caminar al jardín_

_-Veo que tienes muy buenos amigos en tu gremio_

_-hai me facina mucho Fairy Tail es todo lo que uno desearía y mas mis espiritus celestiale arigatuo mama por todo_

_-Y me podrías contar tu vida un poco de tus compañeros, ya que para eso e venido y tu otosa también_

_-Bueno que quieres que te cuente_

_-Todo _

_-Hai…..mmm….bueno_

_-habia llegado a Fairy Tail gracias a mi mejor amigo Natsu que me salvo de ser transportada como mercancía por un falso salamander, ya que el verdadero es mi Natsu bueno hicimos muchos destrosos cuando me salvo y me invito a su gremio yo acepte, cuando llegamos el me invito a hacer equipo con el, aunque en ese entonces era porque le convenia por que el pedido decía que el sujeto le facinaban las rubias, y mas adelante se unió Gray y Erza, pero con Natsu siempre paso mas tiempo con el ah y con Happy aunque ya no tanto después de que Charlie, la otra exede, apareció –dije rápidamente lo de Happy ya que parecía como si estuviera hablando de Natsu como una admiradora –y bueno que mas te cuento_

_-mmm…por lo que veo parece que ese chico, Natsu, le tienes mucho afecto y el también te tiene a ti –dijo Layla con picardia _

_-eh….¡EH! p-pero que di-dices mama solo es mi mejor amigo mi nakama junto con los otros del gremio_

_-si? Entonces por que estas roja? y me lo podrías describir físicamente y psicológicamente Lucy? _

_-primero no estoy roja…_

_-mirate al espejo hija_

_Y de la nada en mi sueño apareció un espejo y me vi con la cara bien sonrojada_

_-mf…tu ganas la primera mama….bueno el es muy musculoso, lindo, tiene el pelo rosado, sus ojos son de color jade; que siempre me hacen sentir protegida cuando los veo; tiene colmillos pero no muy grandes y una sonrisa que me brinda calidez con solo verla y su vestimenta es de una chaqueta sin botones negra que va abierta dejando ver su tronco esbelto y musculoso, y pantalones de color gris…a si y también unas sandalias y ocupa siempre una bufanda blanca que dice que se la regalo igneel cuando era chico;a que por sierto que su padre es un dragón de fuego que le enseño magia de dragon slayer de fuego….y psicológicamente es infantil de maentalidad pero cuando hay que ponerse serio se pone serio y normalmente pierde la cordura cuando soy secuestrada el hace todo lo posible para recuperarme pero eso es normal ya que soy su nakama –eso ultimo lo dije con tristeza cosa que noto mi mama –pero no importa –dije yo con una fingida sonrisa._

_-Lucy….al parecer por fin encontraste a la persona especial para ti_

_-¿…..eh?...¿¡EH!?...a-a que t-te refieres_

_-tu ya sabes a que me refiero Lucy, y me alegro que ya encontraste a la persona que te gusta….te gggggussstaaaa! –me dijo eso ultimo mi mama enrollando la lengua perfectamente como Happy _

_-eso no es ve-verdad mama.…..¿mama porque te están saliendo alas? _

_-por que tu me imaginaste con alas en la cabeza o ya se te olvido que este es tu sueño_

_-aaaaaaa_

–_pero antes ese Igneel ¿de que color era? o mejor ¿te a descrito físicamente y psicológicamente?_

_Pero en ese entonces un oyo se abrió hasiendo que mi mama se cayera a la lava_

_-¡mama!_

_Fin sueño de Lucy_

-¡MAMA! ¡NOOOO! –grite despertándome desesperadamente mientras las lagrimas corrian

-¡aa! Pero que…..¡Lucy! tranquilízate solo fue una pesadilla –me dijo Natsu al verme llorando y gritando el nombre de mi madre

-buuuaaaaaa! No….no…no ¡mama! ¡No te vallas! Snif buaaaaaa –lloraba desconsoladamente

-Lucy ya…ya paso tranquilízate solo es una pesadilla –mas dijo esto mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me recostaba en su pecho

Y asi me pase lo que quedaba de la noche llorando en el pecho de Natsu hasta quedarme profundamente dormida sin sueños

Fin Lucy pov

**Hola espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de hoy comenten si quieren y paras las personas que leen mi otro fic ¡¿soy un vampiro! Tengo problemas para actualizarlo ya que no me llega la inspiración pero lo actualizare dentro de este mes asi que GOMENASAI T_T no me maten **

**Acepto protestas, amenazas de muerte o cosas buenas depende lo que me envíen hai?**

**Beln-chan fuera**

**Reviw? **


	4. Capitulo 4: Shadow Demon

Capitulo 4: Shadow Demon

Ya había amanecido y todos ya se habian puesto ya en marcha para llegar al destino esperado, solo que no se daban cuenta de que unas siluetas los espiaban.

-¿ya es hora o los esperamos a que lleguen a nuestro gremio? –dijo una silueta alta con el cabello largo

-no esperemos a que lleguen primero para asi darles mas confianza para que se la destrocemos mientras pierden la fe jajajajaja –dijo otra sombra mas baja que la anterior no mas de unos 14 años

-cierto….. o acaso ya se te olvido que en el dia somos mas deviles que en la noche Lesbrey –dijo la 3era sombra de las 4 que habian dirijiendose a la primera sombra

-hai…..lo olvide….pero después de todo, en la noche ya habran llegado y comenzara la….

-LA CAZA DE LAS ADITAS DE FAIRY TAIL –dijo la ultima silueta que había ai

-no me interrumpas cuando hablo cabeza de alcornoque

-como me dijiste estúpido feminista

-lo que oiste cubo de roca

-y aquí vamos de nuevo –susurro la tercera silueta con una gota cayéndole al mas estilo anime mientras veía como la 1era silueta peleaba con la ultima.

Mientras tanto ciertas personitas estaban imitando a las sombras con una discusión

-Gray tu ropa –le dijo Happy

-que pero….ah cuando rayos

-hace dos minutos

-tsh…exibicionista –murmuro el Dragneel

-que dijiste cabeza de flama –dijo el Fullbaster uniendo su frente con la de Natsu haciendo que Natsu le saliera un aura roja mientras que a Gray le salía una aura azul

-Lo que oiste cubo de hielo

-quieres pelea ojos saltones

-no porque se que yo ganare estúpido feminista

-cerebro de fuego

-hielito derretido

-¡se están peleando! –dija la Escarlet

- no… no estamos peleando somos los mejores amigos cierto Natsu

-aye

-ya aparecieron los Happy 2 –dijo la rubia

-aye –dijo el neko azul sintiéndose copiado

Volviendo con las siluetas

-¡se pueden callar! ¡No ven que estamos en asecho contra esas aditas y ustedes solo piensan en pelear! –dijo la segunda silueta con un aura negra rodeándola

-ha-hai –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-aaaa –suspiro la tercera silueta –ustedes nunca cambian….bueno tenemos que empezar con la ceremonia para revivir la magia de Zeref

-LA PESADILLA

-Jajajajajajajaja-rieron todos malévolamente

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy trate de hacer a los malos mas o menos como el equipo de Fairy Tail solo que mas inteligentes los dos peleoneros con este fan fic no tendre problemas en actualizar ya que tengo capítulos de sobra pero con el otro tengo muchas ideas y aun no me decido pero pronto lo tendre listo.**

**A qui les dejo unas cuantas preguntas**

**¿Quiénes son las siluetas?**

**¿Qué pasado ocultan?**

**¿Por qué solo se sabe el nombre de una?**

**Responderé estas preguntas mas adelante y si tienen preguntas sobre el fic que no les inporte pregunten si quieren n.n**

**Sayonara :) XD **

**Reviw? **


	5. Capitulo 5: Peleas sin sentido

Capitulo 5: Peleas sin sentido

-Natsu ya para de pegarle a hibiki cada vez que me habla y a ren al regalarme flores que no es para tanto….oh no cherry que las mujeres tienen derecho a sentirse amadas?

-hai además mi ren te regala flores porque le gustas pero el me ama a mi asi que tienes razón Lucy-sama –dijo con una sonrisa muy finjida con un aura negativa rodeandola

Y Lucyy le devolvió una sonrisa de compañerismo y Cherry le dio una igual

-al parecer ustedes dos se están llevando bien –dijo Lyon

ellas oyeron eso y se dejaron de sonreir y empezaron a dar la vista hacia otro lado enojadas

-si….claro como crees que me voy a llevar bien con esta chica obsesionada con la palabra "amor"…..uf y para peor si es gotica

-y mira quien lo dice la reina del costplayer

Mientras decían eso las dos juntaron las frentes mientras un aura amarilla aparecia en Lucy mientras un aura rosada aparecia en chcerry

-que dijiste marionetista

-lo que oiste chica provocatiba

-hija de puta

-weona costplayer

-acaso quieres pelea chica negra

-no porque yo se que venceré rubia tonta ya que yo tengo amor

-aaa eso crees?...pues bueno aquí te va tu premio de amor

Y dicho esto Lucy le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara mientras que Cherry trataba de esquivarlo inútilmente ya que le impacto en el estomago al moverse

-ag….e-eso dolio chica estelar –y dicho esto le pego una patada en el estomago que ella lo esquivo fácilmente ya que Cherry se tambaleo

Y ai comenzó una pelea que no acabo nunca ¿porque?….por erza que no estaba ai pues miren donde estaba Erza

-em no creo que sea el momento de hacer esto coneja chica gotica o no veeeeeeennn…. –trato de pararlas gajeel pero al decir esto le llego un puchetaso y una patada en la cabeza y en el estomago y lo mandaron a volar

-Gajeel! –grito Levy al ver que Gajeel era lanzado lejos

De verdada que no se llevan bien esas dos –dijo Gray al ver como peleaban las dos chicas a patadas puños y latigazos (por parte de Lucy) mientras le caia una gota al estilo anime –Lyon por que rayos tuviste que abrir tu bocota –le grito Gray a Lyon

-ni que te fueras a decir lo mismo Gray

Y sin mas los hice make empezaron a insultarse pero no encontraban nada con que hacerlo ya que el otro terminaba deiciendo que tu también lo eres hasta que se aburrieron y se pusieron a ver la pelea de las chicas.

-vaya al parecer nada las podrá separar –dijo el fulbaster con una gota al mas estilo anime al ver que empezaron con las tiradas de pelo

-si pero eso las hacen mas bonitas -dijieron los trimer felices al ver a las chicas pelear

Y después de ese comentario a todos exepto los trimer les salió una gota al estilo anime en sus nucas

-bueno pero si esto sigue asi tendremos que llamar a Erza para… -Mas Laxus no continuo ya que apareció Erza derrivandolo mientras corria siendo percegida por Ichiya

-Erza! Como puedes dejarlas pelear a ella y a nosotros nunca me dejas pegarle un puñetazo a gray –dijo Natsu mientras veía la esena con estrellitas en los ojos de que su Rubia si puede ser muy temible y fuerte y peleona como Erza y como el

Dicho esto a todos les cayo otra gota mas

-Es un invecil –dijo Lyon

-Natsu-dono debería ocupar la cabeza de ves encuando

-Natsu es Natsu –dijo el playboy fulbaster

-Natsu-san nunca cambiara –dijieron Wendy, Cherria y Juvia

-Gray, Lyon sus ropas –dijo Happy

-eh…¡a pero cuando me la saque! –dijieron al unision los magos de hielo

-hace dos minuto –dijo Gajeel que venia llegando con un chichon en la cabeza

-bueno tenemos que decirle a Erza que detenga a esas dos chicas o se terminaran matando y también a nosotros a golpes –dijo eve

-si pero el problema es esto –dijo ren

-El que? -pregunto hibiki

-esto -dijo Gray apuntando a Ichiya

-men! Hum perfum delicioso perfum –dijo Ichiya mientras correteaba a Erza oliendo su perfume mientras ella huia

-Kiaaaaa, no, alejate –decia esto mientras corria escapando de Ichiya mientras le daban escalofríos

-perfum

A todos les cayo una gota otra vez exepto Natsu que aun miraba la pelea

-oyeee! Exibicionista ven a ver como se sacan la cresta estas dos

-ya voy….¡y no me llames haci ojos caidos!

-porque, ¿te molesta cubo de hielo? –le pregunto Natsu para comenzar otra pelea

-claro que no cerebro de lava

Y dicho esto comenzó otra pelea pero fue parada por dos chicas que pasaban por ai ahora peleando con magia

-Ya veras paleta heladaaaaaaa…. –dijo natsu mientras era lansao por el impacto de regulus por Loki

-Jajajajaja devisteeeeee….. –no completo la frase Gray al se lanzado al igual que Natsu solo que con el golpe del roock doll de Cherry

-Ya paren e pelear! –dijo la Escarlet que habia nokeado a Ichiya de un solo golpe que ahora estaba tirado

-h-hai –dijo la Rubia mientras quedaba chiquita al frente del aura aterradora de Erza

-Jajajaja….miren como esta Lucy de aterrada por Erza-sama –dijo Cherry

-que dijiste reina de la estupidez

-lo que oiste chica coneja

Y ai empezó otra pelea que ni Erza pudo parar porque cuando lo intento paso esto:

1° Lucy deja de pelear o te matare –amenazo la Escarlet con un aura aterradora

No le hicieron caso a la aura de Erza

2° Les fue a pegar pero al intentar intervenir ellas le pegaron una pata en el estomago a la Escarlet

3° ella salió volando hasta caer a los pies de Gray K.O.

-Increible vencieron a Erza con una patada -dijo Gray muerto de miedo –se parecen a mira y a Erza cuando eran pequeñas ya que nadie era capaz de pararlas

-Yo lo único que se es que mi…digo Lucy no saldrá viva de esta –dijo Natsu sonrrojado al darse cuenta que iba a decir MI LUCY

-tienes razón salamander –dijo Gajeel con una risa desquisiada al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir

-Si de esta no se salvan ellas….y eso que Lucy es muy joven para morir –dijo Laxus

-Ojala lucy-san este bien –dijo Wendy

-estoy segura de que estará bien Wendy-chan –dijo cherria –ya que eso es amor

-pero Lu-chan recibirá el castigo de Erza….pobre Lu-chan –dijo Levy

-Juvia piensa que Lucy-san estará bien ahora pero mas tarde estará mal

Y después de horas se supo la ganadora de la pelea de estas dos y fue nada mas ni nada menos que Lucy

-Cherry! –dijo ren al verla tirada O.K.

-ja en tu cara Cherry sabia que iva a ganar como lo hice antes en isla gáluna –dijo una rubia cansada con varias heridas en el cuerpo pero no como las de Cherry por los golpes que recibió por Lucy y el tsunami de aquarius

-bien bien bien ahora que sabemos a la ganadora recibirá su premio –dijo Erza con una mirada mortífera y con un aura negra a su alrededor

-hai…eh? E-Erza p-porque e-es-esta tan eno-jada –dijo una feliz y después asustada Lucy

-como que porque? Pues fácil primero por ignorarme y después por pegarme Lucy

Lucy sin tiempo se fue a correr todo lo que le daban sus pies pero sin mas fue atrapada por Erza y después la machuco a golpes y a espadazos, para después dejar a una Lucy muy mal trecha y un Natsu en las mismas condiciones por tratar de salvar a Lucy.

-ahora….de quien es el turno –dijo de una forma tan siniestra que a todos se les erizo la piel por el miedo –Cherry? ven aquí un momento

-nooo! Por favor no me mates –lloriqueaba la Blendi mientras era arrastrada por una Erza de 100% aura maligna

-Cherry nooo! –grito Ren mientras iva a salvar a la Blendi

-aaaaa asi que tu también quieres el castigo igual que Natsu y Lucy? –pregunto del modo mas terroríficamente posible la Scarlet

-glup –trago saliva Ren

Y desde ese entonces se creo la leyenda de los gritos de dolor por el bosque en el camino hacia el gremio shadow demon

-a no no te vas a escapar –dijo Erza al ver que Ren se escapaba arrastrando se por el piso

-¡TASKETE! (taskete significa ayuda o sálvenme) –gritaba Ren hacia los de mas mientras es arrastrado por Erza

Gray pov

-si te ayudamos nos mataran a nosotros –_""espero que sobrevivan""_

–mis condolencias Flamita, lucy, Blendi y Ren que Dios los perdone –dije esto mientras agachaba la cabeza

Fin Gray pov

-mis condolencias Flamita, lucy, Blendi y Ren que Dios los perdone –dijo Gray mientras agachaba la cabeza

-y que la luz brille entre ustedes –dijo Gajeel

-¡ESTO NO ES UN FUNERAL! –dijo un Natsu pero bien machucado mientras se levantaba

-jojo eso crees –dijo otra vez de forma terrorífica la Scarlet al ver al Dragneel levantarse –asi que tienes la suficiente hombría como para pararte de nuevo al frente mio

-trago saliva y dijo -E-Erza y-yo ¡TASKETEEEEE! –pidio ayuda el dragon slayer del fuego al ver como la Scarlet re-equipaba la armadura del purgatorio

Mientras todo esto pasaba a los presentes les resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca al mas estilo anime

-si seras –dijo Lyon

-que estúpido es –dijo el fulbaster

-este tiene el cerebro de mani o que –dijo el Redfox

-si-siempre es asi? –preguntaron Eve, Hibiki, Cherria y Jura

-de-desde siempre –respondio Levy

-eres un idiota –le reprendió Laxus mientras se pegaba la frente con la mano

-Natsu-san nunca cambia –dijo la Marvel

-Juvia piensa que Natsu-san es un estúpido

-por lo menos Lucy-san…digo Lucy es mas inteligente que Natsu-san

-¿Por qué lo dices Cherria-chan si Lucy siempre lo ah sido? –pregunto Wendy

-por que ella esta consiente y con fuerzas para levantarse pero no lo hace para no despertar la furia de Erza otra vez

-aaaaah –contesto la Marvel

Mientras que en otra parte

-que estúpido es ese peli-rosa –dijo la primera silueta con una gota en la nuca al mas puro estilo anime

-y que lo digas –respondio la ultima silueta de la misma forma que la primera

-bueno por lo menos sabemos que son fuertes y que será mas divertido cazar a las adas de ahora que las anteriores –dijo la tercera silueta también con una gota en la nuca

-humm…esa…rubia…mmm me es familiar y tiene un gran potencial pero…no esta al máximo ella puede mas –dijo esto -nos servirá de mucho si la capturamos y la hacemos formar parte de nuestro poderoso gremio –murmuro la segunda silueta lo segundo mientras pensaba

-si ahora que lo dices la rodea una buena cantidad de magia inutilizada con una mana poderosa y es igual con ese peli-rosa que la protegió y también con la pequeña peli-azul –dijo la tercera silueta

-cierto..mmm..se llaman según e investigado la rubia es Lucy, el peli-rosa es Natsu y la pequeña peli-azul es Wendy, no se sus apellidos pero la rubia Lucy me parece muy familiar –dijo la segunda silueta

-bueno solo tenemos que esperar para que leguen y se haga de noche y los cazemos para resusitar… -mas no completo la frase la cuarta silueta ya que fue interrumpido

-¡LA PESADILLA! Jajajajaja -se rio de de forma maléfica mente la ultima silueta

-¡PARA DE INTERRUMPIRME CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE! –grito la cuarta silueta a la ultima

(no se si lo dije pero son 5 siluetas XD)

-¡Y SI NO QUIERO! ¡QUE ERES CAPAZ DE HASER CABEZA DE ECTOOLASMA!

-¡YA VERAZ AHORA INEPTA SOMBRA TRANSPARENTE!

Y sin mas comenzaron a pelear causando el enfado de la segunda silueta

-¡QUEREN CALLARSE! –y sin mas les pego a cada uno en la cabeza dejándolos K.O

-Runia-sama da miedo –dijo la primera silueta a la segunda

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy a y una cosa no podre actualizar por un tiempo te prometo volverme fuerte ya que quiero concentrarme un poco también en los deberes de vacaciones como el aseo de la casa y por obligación de mi madre salir con algunas amigas y también porque quiero concentrarme un poco en mi otro fic pero no se inquieten cuando cumpla todo eso actualizare. **

**No me mate T_T T_T TTwTT**

**Acepto amenazas de muerte, cartas de odio, desepcion, alagos u otras cosas que se les ocurra :3**

**Sayonara :) XD **

** Reviw? **


End file.
